isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Kohaku
formerly known as is a companion and contracted beast of Touya on his journey. She is one of the Four Heavenly Beasts and also the leader of the Magical Beasts. Appearance Kohaku's true form is that of a large White Tiger. After Touya voiced his uncertainty of walking with a tiger, Kohaku took on the appearance of a small white tiger cub which is considered cute by the female characters.Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 4 Personality Kohaku appears to be calm most of the time. She is loyal and always comes to her master's aid whenever needed. She appeared to have a sadistic sense of humor as shown when Touya used a null magic, Slip, nonstop on The Genbu, Kokuyou and Sango, which caused them to slip countless times and Kohaku is seen rolling on the ground from laughter. History The White Tiger, who is later known as Kohaku, is one of the divine beast that can manifest in the world once every few decades or centuries, unless they are being summoned by human Web Novel Chapter 22 #190. Kohaku was accidentally summoned by Touya Mochizuki when he was learning the summoning spell under supervision of Yumina Ernea Belfast. At their first meeting, Kohaku released her Intimidating Aura which froze both Yumina and Silver, her silver wolf summon. However, Touya, who has a higher magic level than Kohaku, was unaffected by her sharp and penetrating aura. Feeling uneasy with the situation, Touya asked Kohaku to release both Yumina and Silver from her aura. Touya then immediately asked Kohaku to become his servant following the releasing of the suspense. After briefly expressing her resentment toward Touya's request, she felt an extraordinary divine spirit that residing inside Touya's body. Because of her curiosity, Kohaku allowed Touya to become her master only if his magic was superior enough for her. Touya who had been blessed by God with tremendous amount of mana, he was able to knock Kohaku unconscious. Subsequently, Touya recovered Kohaku using Heal spell. On keeping with her promise, Kohaku then accepted Touya as her master and granted "Kohaku" as her name. She later asked Touya whether he had spend most of his mana. To his surprise, Touya had hardly spend his mana after releasing a cascade of mana, Kohaku then asked Touya if she could incessantly manifest in the world. He would agree to her request only if she could work on her appearance. Being agreed to do so, Kohaku then changed her appearance from a menacing white tiger to a cute white tiger cub. Relationships Touya Mochizuki After Touya learned of summoning magic from Yumina Ernea Belfast, he summoned the Heavenly Beast that came out as white tiger. The Heavenly Beast was skeptical of Touya's capabilities decided to gauge his magic power which was overwhelming and left the former surprised. Impressed, the beast deemed Touya worthy of being its master and asked for him to name him to make the master and servant bond official. Touya gave him the name Kohaku which it immediately liked after Touya explained the name's meaning with this Kohaku officially became Touya's contracted beast. Kohaku soon asked to walk by Touya's side at all times and took on smaller form to look inconspicuous. Abilities *'Intimidation Aura': She is able to release a suppressing aura that renders all individuals who have lower magic level immobile in respect to the divine beast. *'Long-Ranged Telepathic Communication': She is able to make telepathic communication with her master and among the divine beasts regardless the distance. She's also able to include other people into this communication line. *'Form Transformation': She is able to change her menacing true form appearance into a cute young beast form (Child Form) and back as she pleased. Quotes * "Master Mochizuki Touya. By my judgment, there are none I have ever crossed paths with more suitable for the role of my master than you. I would be honored if you were to form a Master-Servant pact with me." - Kohaku accepting Touya as her master. Trivia *The kanji in her name, Kohaku (琥珀), which is a Japanese word for the gemstone Amber, are actually a made up of 3 different Japanese building blocks (called radicals) which are Tiger (虎 Tora), White (白 Shiro), and King (王 Ō''). **Based on the Chinese characters (漢字 ''Kanji), her name can be also translate as "a white tiger that stands next to the king"Web Novel Chapter 4 #30. *Touya Mochizuki had mistaken Kohaku as a male before it was revealed that Kohaku is in fact a female tigerWeb Novel Chapter 22 #189 *She is the only divine beast whose direct summoning spell is unknown. *Due to their contrasting personalities she has a hard time dealing with Luli (the Azure Monarch) References Navigation Category:Beast Monarch Category:Brunhild Dukedom Category:Female Category:Secondary Characters Category:Divine Beasts